


Indoor Picnic (Because It Rhymes With Dick Pic)

by pinkys_creature_feature



Series: Dick picks sometimes lead to good things [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: College AU, Eames is apparently very romantic, F/M, Loss of Virginity, inception trope/kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkys_creature_feature/pseuds/pinkys_creature_feature
Summary: Eames makes Ariadne's first time a memorable experience.





	Indoor Picnic (Because It Rhymes With Dick Pic)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my kink bingo square "virginity". I didn't mean for it to be so sweet and fluffy but here it is! Thanks so much to 
> 
> Brookebond for the beta and cheering me on when I started doubting myself.

Eames waited nervously outside the airport. He leaned against his red Chevy SS, enjoying the warmth of the summer day. 

 

Ariadne was due to land any moment. Eames checked his phone, making sure he hadn’t missed any messages. He straightened the hem of his t-shirt again, hoping he looked decent. He had worn the jeans that made his ass look amazing and his softest grey shirt. 

 

Just when Eames feared Ariadne had changed her mind and wasn’t coming, his phone buzzed. 

 

_ Getting my bags!! <3  _

 

Eames took a deep breath and relaxed. She was here and safe and he had planned a whole week for them. Back at the hotel he had set up a surprise for Ariadne. He had spent hours that morning in the communal dorm kitchen making a special indoor picnic. 

 

Eames scanned the doors waiting for Ariadne to come out. It didn't take long before he spotted her dark head peeking through the shoulders of a crowd. The suitcase she dragged behind her was huge in comparison but when she spotted him, Eames rushed across the loading zone to greet her with a hug. She was so much tinier than he had expected, her head barely coming to the center of his chest. 

 

“I hope your flight wasn’t too horrible,” Eames teased, taking the handle of the suitcase from her. 

 

“The flight was nothing, customs… That’s another issue altogether!” Ariadne walked with Eames as he took her case and loaded it the trunk of his car. 

 

“Well I figured you would be tired so I have a little something set up for you at the hotel. Then you can get some rest if you want.” Eames hoped she wouldn’t assume that this trip was only about them having sex. He really liked her and wanted her to have a fun visit. If they slept together it would be her choice. 

 

“Awesome. I hope it’s food. I swear airlines are trying to starve people.” Ariadne kept grinning when Eames opened the car door for her. “How could you never tell me that you had such a classic car?” 

 

“This? Oh it was the first poorly thought out purchase made with student loans. But it has been very reliable.” 

 

They made small talk as Eames drove them to the hotel. He didn’t have the money for the fanciest place in town but he made sure he chose something with class. 

 

The lobby was clean and modern, the harsh lines broken up by abundant greenery. The rooms all opened to a central atrium, the roof made of glass panels.  Ariadne seemed to enjoy the design as they walked through to the elevators, several times she just stopped and looked around or wandered away to touch the plants. 

 

Eames let her take her time and held the elevator for her. When he got to the room, he let her open the door and step in. 

 

“Oh my god Eames?” Ariadne cried stepping in to see the picnic blanket spread across the white duvet with a sweet setting for two. There was even a basket with an insulated bag inside. 

 

“I thought you might be hungry,” Eames replied with a grin. 

 

Ariadne turned to him with a shocked smile. Before he knew it Ariadne had thrown herself in his arms, pulling him down for a sweet kiss. 

 

Eames hummed, finally getting to kiss the girl he had been talking to online for months. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back, not wanting to let it get too intense too quickly. 

 

Eames slowly broke the kiss, urging Ariadne to get ready to eat before the food got too cold. Eames brought her suitcase further into the room and put the “do not disturb” sign on the door. He wasn’t being presumptuous he just didn’t want them to be bothered.

 

Ariadne kicked off her shoes and climbed onto the bed to peek inside the insulated bag. “Did you make all of this?” she asked, glancing up at him. 

 

Eames rubbed the back of his neck and fought the blush he felt spreading over his cheeks. “Yeah. I hope it’s okay.” Eames kicked off his own shoes and moved to help Ariadne pull the carefully wrapped parcels out of the bag. 

 

Ariadne made excited sounds and she helped lay out the different items. Eames hadn’t known what to make so he had fallen back on his go-to dishes: buffalo chicken sliders with homemade slaw, baked mac and cheese, and a fresh berry tort made from scratch. 

 

“Eames, this looks amazing. You didn’t have to go through all this trouble for me.” Ariadne lowered her head and pushed her hair behind her ear.

 

“Why shouldn’t I? You just had a long flight, no sense in dragging you around town when I can make a serviceable meal on my own?” 

 

Ariadne curled her legs under her and took a bite of her slider. Her eyes lit up in delight and she grinned. “Okay, you know this means you have to cook for me from now on, right?” 

 

Eames chuckled and went to the mini fridge, pulling out a bottle of wine. “What dinner is complete without a little wine? Not an English one that’s for sure.” 

 

Eames popped the cork and poured the red wine into two glasses, offering one to Ariadne. 

 

They ate together, sharing stories of school and the horrors that were quarterly reviews. Ariadne threatened to stab Eames with a fork when he tried to clear the plates. He stretched out on the bed and watched as she ate a second helping of dessert. Her lips were slightly stained from the berries and wine. Eames realized that he was in real trouble with this girl. 

 

After they had put the leftovers in the mini fridge, they settled in for a movie. Eames let Ariadne rest her head on his arm and they lay side by side watching a selection of cheesy scary movies. 

 

Eames glanced down and saw Ariadne’s eyes had drifted closed. He smiled softly, brushing his thumb over her cheek. He knew what she had said this trip was about, but it was turning into so much more. He realized he was nervous to be her first, to be the one deemed good enough to meet her standards. 

 

Eames took a deep breath and let himself nap a bit as well. Nothing had to happen that night. Nothing had to happen at all if she didn’t want it to. 

 

Eames awoke to the feeling of Ariadne’s lips on his. He opened his eyes and realized he had slept longer than he had planned. Ariadne sat back on her heels, her skinny jeans abandoned leaving her in simple white knickers and a tank top that wasn’t leaving much to the imagination. 

 

“Well good evening.” Eames smiled, stroking a hand over her bare arm. “You know we don’t have to do this tonight right?” 

“I know.” She pushed at his shoulder until Eames was on his back. With a moment of hesitation, she moved to straddle his waist. Eames let his hands rest on her waist, his thumbs creeping under the hem of her tank top to find warm skin.

 

Eames let her take the lead as she pushed his shirt up and over his head. Ariadne studied him like one of her sketches, her fingertips tracing the ink that scrawled across his chest and arms. He twitched and giggled when she found a particularly ticklish spot on his ribs. 

 

“You like what you see?” Eames asked, raising a teasing eyebrow. 

 

“God Eames, you are amazing.”  Ariadne worried her bottom lip, her hands resting against his stomach. 

 

Eames wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down for a deep kiss, his tongue slipping past her lips. He rolled them slowly, making sure she was comfortable before pressing against her fully. 

 

Ariadne sighed happily, wrapping her legs around his waist. Eames trailed his lips down her neck, sucking lightly at the juncture of her shoulder as her fingers tangled in his hair. 

 

Eames slipped free from her arms long enough to stand and slip his jeans off, leaving him in his boxer briefs. Ariadne pulled her tank tip over her head and tossed it to the floor. She grinned up at him, bare from the waist up. 

 

Eames crawled back onto the bed leaning over Ariadne to brush his lips over her nipples. She gasped, gripping his ears to hold him close. 

 

Eames took his time, urging first one and then the other nipple to full hardness before sucking one into his mouth. Ariadne was making tiny noises under her breath as she rubbed her thighs together. 

 

Eames moved to his side, letting his fingers brush over her stomach and over the front of her underwear. He hesitated for a moment, waiting for her permission before slipping his fingers between her legs. 

 

Eames felt his prick start to fill when he felt the dampness of the fabric there. Ariadne gasped, her thighs clamping around his hand. Eames leaned in to kiss her, brushing his fingers over her lips. She trembled against him as he slowly teased his fingers under the waistband of her underwear, before finding where she was wet for him. 

 

Ariadne gave a trembling moan as she moved to brush her hand over his swelling cock. Eames nibbled her ear, fighting the urge to thrust against her hand as he swirled his finger around her clit. 

Eames bit back a moan at how wet she had become. In that moment his own needs were set aside in order to give her an orgasm. Her first with another person. A flush crept across her chest as she shivered in his arms. 

 

“Come on petal, I want to see you fall apart,” Eames urged, letting himself rut against her hand. 

 

“Eames,” Ariadne whispered, her breath coming in sharp pants. 

 

Eames took her nipple in his mouth, twirling his tongue in time with his finger. Ariadne clutched at his head as she cried out, her thighs clamping around his hand as she came apart. 

 

    When she fell back to earth, Ariadne looked at him with wonder. 

 

Eames felt drunk off her reactions, moving quickly to slip her panties down her legs. He moaned as he settled between her legs, her knees over his shoulders. He thrust his painfully hard prick against the mattress as he spread her wet lips with his thumbs. 

 

She was so delicate in every way. Eames took a deep breath reminding himself that he couldn’t rush this. After a moment, Eames met her eye as he tasted her. 

 

She cried out, thrusting herself against his mouth. Eames moaned against her, exploring with his tongue. He sucked gently on her oversensitive clit, using his mouth and fingers to bring her off again, his name on her lips. 

 

She pushed against his forehead, trying to catch her breath. Eames felt like he was on fire, he left a trail of wet kisses up her stomach and over her chest. She kissed him without a second thought, pulling him against her. 

 

Eames couldn’t stop himself from rubbing himself against her hip. Ariadne slipped her hands under his boxer briefs and grabbed his ass. 

 

Eames pushed himself up on his elbows, trying to get himself under control. He was not going to push Ariadne into something she wasn’t fully ready for. 

 

“Eames, look at me.” Ariadne voice was shaky as she lifted his chin. “I’m ready. If you don’t take me now I’m either going to scream or burst into flames.” 

 

Eames pressed his forehead against hers and took a few deep breaths. Eames pulled himself from her arms like it physically hurt him. He rubbed a hand over his hair as he reached into his bag and pulled out a condom. 

 

“Better safe than sorry.” 

 

Eames moved quickly, stepping out of his underwear and climbing back into bed. He sat back on his heels, letting Ariadne take the condom from him. She tore the packet with shaky fingers, letting Eames guide her hands as they rolled the condom on. Eames had to take her hands away before things ended far too soon. 

 

Eames hesitated, letting Ariadne take the lead again. She ushered him on his back, throwing a slim leg over his waist. 

 

Eames steady her with a hand on her hip. He helped her line his cock up and let her take her time sinking down on him. 

 

Ariadne’s lips fell open as she slowly took him in. Eames let out a trembling groan, fighting the urge to thrust up into her wet heat. She was perfect around him, barely flinching as he bottomed out. 

 

Ariadne shivered, a fine sheen of sweat breaking out on her forehead as she adjusted to the newness of the intrusion. Eames stroked reassuring hands over her thighs, soothing away the tremors. 

 

After a few achingly long moments, Ariadne started to experimentally roll her hips. Eames moaned, his toes curling in the sheets as he lifted his knees to support her. Eames let her set the pace, thrusting gently in time with her movements. 

 

“Oh my god, Eames. You’re amazing.” Ariadne’s voice was a bit slurred as she braced her hands on his shoulders, moving with more confidence. 

 

Eames touched her everywhere he could reach, eventually squeezing her bottom with one hand and brushing his thumb over her clit.

 

Ariadne’s cries trembled as she lost her rhythm. Eames thrust up into her, fighting the urge to let himself come until he could make her fall apart again. 

 

    Eames nearly shouted as Ariadne spasmed around him, her nails biting into his sides. She threw her head back, gasping roughly as she came. Eames grabbed her hips a little too roughly, thrusting in earnest. Ariadne cried out as his hips stuttered and he buried himself as deep as he could and came, expletives and blasphemy on his lips. 

 

    When the hazy cleared he carefully laid Ariadne on her side, doing his best to be gentle as he slipped out. He disposed of the condom and pulled her close kissing her cheek and neck. 

 

    “I hope I didn’t hurt you,” he whispered. 

 

    Ariadne smiled, turning her head to meet his lips. “I think I’m going to be sore tomorrow. But Eames, that was everything I’ve been hoping for.” 

 

    They sat in comfortable silence, basking in the afterglow before Ariadne dug out the last bit of the tort, feeding every other bite to Eames. 

 

    “Tomorrow, what do you say we give Nash a heart attack?” Eames suggested. 

 

    “Only if I can put it on Facebook live.” 

 

    “Deal.” 


End file.
